SPIDER!
by Those Sea-Green Eyes
Summary: A collection of one-shots about all the times Annabeth sees a spider and Percy must save her!


**Authors Note: **This is just a collection of one-shots in which Annabeth encounters a spider and Percy must save her! (So basically exactly what the summary implies!) Anyway I hope you enjoy this first encounter and please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth's fear of spiders! That belongs to Rick Riordan

* * *

**~A Wake Up Call...Or In Case A Scream~ **

I was dreaming of Percy...or at least I was until one of my newest half sibling woke me up with a scream.

"What? What is it?" I jolt upwards hitting my head on the hard wood bunk above me, naturally my half brother and second in command Malcolm woke at the same time bonking his head on the low ceiling.

"Ouch!" We both chorus, I groggily look towards where my half sister Katty is pointing. It turns out she was the one to wake the Athena cabin up. I frown, squinting towards the small speck she's pointing towards my vision still blurry. I'm about to frown and go back to sleep, _Its just some dirt? Gods! That's something an Aphrodite child would be scared of not an Athena child! _Then the speck moves! Malcolm in the bunk above me lets out a whimper, which is soon echoed by the rest of my siblings.

"S-s-s-p-p-i-i-d-d-e-e-r-r!" Katty stutters,

"SPIDER!" I scream jumping up and hitting my head yet again on the wood bunk above me. I quickly recover from my shock and rush towards the cabin door, I yank it open and rush outside followed close by the rest of the Athena campers. I know, I know it is just a little spider. Barely as big as a centimeter but you see the spiders mother is Arachne and well its a long story.

I look around camp, glancing at the sky I suspect its barely four am so you might be wondering why was Katty even up? Well I have a pretty good guess...nightmares. There quite common when your a demigod but I am again getting off topic.

My half siblings have scattered to different cabins in fear, I glance towards The Big House just as the lights flicker on and I see our camp director Mr. D through the window heading towards the door. Its no doubt he won't be happy to be awoken at four in the morning. I grab my Yankees cap from my pocket-yes I keep it with me. Before slapping it over my head and disappearing just as the Wine God stomps out onto the porch of The Big House.

"What the hell?" he grumbles, his gaze meets mine and for a split second I'm terrified he saw me. Then his gaze passes and he's staring straight towards Hermes's Cabin. "Connor and Travis will pay!" he stomps off towards Cabin Eleven. I feel a bit bad for the brothers but my sadness is replaced with fear as I remember the spider. _There's no way I'm going back there! _I decide so I head towards my boyfriend, Percy Jackson's cabin. Cabin Three for children Poseidon.I brake into a run as I hear angry shouts coming from the Hermes cabin.

"Percy!" I scream bursting into his cabin, Percy of course is sound asleep oblivious to all the commotion outside. At the sound of my voice he sits up, also bonking his head on the bunk above him. He slumps back onto the bed, letting out a small snore. Normally I would have laughed and called him _Seaweed Brain_ but I'm to terrified so I just call his name again. "Percy!" This time Percy rolls to the left, "Percy!" I repeat. Percy yet again rolls to the left...by just a little bit. He rolls of the bed, waking up on the floor.

"Gods!" Percy jumps to his feet, not seeming to notice me. I frown,

"Percy!" I repeat. Percy looks around confused,

"Annabeth?" he calls. I resist the urge to give myself a_ FACE-PALM_! I reach for my Yankees cap, pulling it off I shimmer into existence right in front of Percy. "AHH!" He exclaims backing up before rushing forward finally noticing the tears in my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks softly, glancing towards his alarm clock he adds. "And why does it need attention at four thirty six in the morning?" I manage a laugh before shuddering.

"S-s-s-s-p-p-p-i-i-i-d-d-d-d-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r!" I stutter, a small smile creeps across Percy's lips and he holds in a laugh...unsuccessfully I might add. I lightly punch him, he rubs his arm. "Sorry" I add, Percy grins.

"Alright scaredy cat lets find this spider" he says, I punch him again. Percy grabs riptide from his nightstand out of habit I'm guessing since there's really no trouble in camp. Except of course the spiders.

I follow Percy from his cabin, he starts for the Athena cabin. I reluctantly match his pace imagining the spider that's inside. I glance towards The Big House suspecting Mr. D has gone back to sleep. "Alright where is it?" Percy's voice jolts me from my thoughts and I realize I'm standing outside Cabin Six.

I enter slowly, covering my eyes and pointing towards where the spider was earlier. I guess this spider was pretty slow since its only moved about three inches since the commotion earlier. Percy pockets riptide and advances towards the spider, I cover my face with my hands peeking out through the cracks in my fingers. Percy takes his finger and smashes the spider, I flinch in disgust. _Gross! _Without wiping his finger Percy starts back towards me, finger raised revealing the smashed spider.

"No!" I scream, "No! Percy don't you dare!" My boyfriend doesn't seem to get the message and before I can get away he grabs me by the waist and raises his finger until its right in front of me I squeal in alarm. He's about to place it on me when the door slams open and we turn towards it. For once I'm glad to see Mr. D since he saved me from my boyfriends idea of a horrifying joke. I instantly change my mind at his next words,

"Oh so you caused the commotion _Johnson_." he glances towards me and smile flickering on his face. "And of course you _Annie_."


End file.
